The Pataki Chronicles: El comienzo
by Irasue Zira
Summary: Helga Pataki no es una chica del todo común, es abusona veinticuatro siete cuando no esta delirando por su amor platónico , tiene una mejor amiga que puede traspasarse a través de diferentes dimensiones y posee una extraña habilidad única entre los jóvenes de su tipo. AU


**Bueno, nueva historia. No espero la enorme cantidad reviews pero espero que los que la lean les agrade, si me preguntan por que escribir sobre un "cliche" diré que tenia ganas.**

**Por:Irazue Zira...**

* * *

.

* * *

_"Querida Phoebe ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?_

_Espero que bien, en cuanto a mi… me encuentro mejor de lo que pensé encontrarme, a decir verdad… mucho mejor de lo que había pensado. El viaje a la sabana con Olga no ha sido tan malo (Aunque a veces quiera ir de regreso a Hillwood), hemos acordado quedarnos una semana entera, y sin los viejos detrás de nosotras adulándola todo el tiempo mi tiempo de "calidad" con mi hermana está siendo bastante llevadero._

_¿Has salido a las luchas con Gerald por mi últimamente? Si, si es así avísame cómo va el marcador de la temporada por favor, lo investigaría yo misma con el internet…si en este lugar olvidado de Dios hubiese internet. Espero que tu relación con el cabeza de cepillo este yendo para mejor y recuerda tener la vista posada sobre el mantecado, no queremos que alguna zorra me lo quite (era broma Phoebs)_

_Junto a Olga recorrimos parajes realmente bellos con los montículos de pasto bañados por los rayos naranjos del atardecer, he visto leones, Zebras, elefantes, suricatos y hienas (las ultimas me recuerdan a Curly), pero bueno, es el primer día. Seguramente me queda mucho que ver aun, así que como es prometido te escribiré a detalle sobre todo lo que vea y te mandare las fotos que tome._

_¿Puedes creer este regalo de cumpleaños? La cámara digital junto al viaje, es más de lo que Bob o Miriam alguna vez me dieron, y Olga me ha dado mil dólares para gastar en lo que yo quiera, "No siempre cumples dieciséis años hermanita bebe" ha dicho, y a pesar de su innecesaria meloseria tiene razón, me merezco estos obsequios, lo único que lamento ahora además de estar con Olga (de a ratos) es no tener un lugar donde gastar mis jugosos mil dólares. Si me preguntas hay lugares más excitantes que África para gastar tus vacaciones de verano (Como las Vegas) pero no puedo quejarme._

_La naturaleza que nos rodea logra que afloren mis sentimientos artísticos de un modo muy natural y la nostalgia me inspira a seguirte escribiendo hondamente. Hemos decidido quedarnos en una cabaña de la aldea donde vive el Guía que nos ha ayudado con los Tours todo este tiempo, no es un hotel cinco estrellas pero ahí cama y alimento así que con eso me basta._

_He tomado también fotos de todos los parajes que pude, aun cuando no había animales (lo cual en un caso normal habría sido algo estúpido). Sé que tratándose de ti encontraras apreciable e incluso realista mis fotos con paisajes, y espero que de alguna forma haga que no estemos tan separadas, odio admitirlo pero empiezo a extrañarlos a todos, no puedo esperar a que empiece la escuela para verlos, así que sigue pendiente en el buzón pues intentare mandarte tantas cartas y fotos como pueda._

_Bueno…esta carta ya ha durado demasiado y no tengo mucho más que decir, excepto que me he sentido algo extraña desde que me senté en un hormiguero y una idiota hormiga africana me mordió. El guía asegura que no me pasara nada solo por la mordida de una hormiguita pero las hormigas de Hillwood no son tan rudas y me ha estado dando una comezón de los mil demonios desde entonces (El ataque hacia mi persona fue hace cuatro horas)._

_Creo que ya fue suficiente. Cuídense y disfruta tus fotos._

_Atentamente: Helga Pataki."_

Phoebe miro con un dejo de nostalgia y ternura la carta que le había enviado su amiga dejándola a un lado de su computador. Habían pasado solo dos días desde que Helga se había ido con Olga a pasar tiempo juntas, y ya le echaba bastante de menos.

Releyó la carta y sonrió con soltura cuando vio lo de cuidar al mantecado, Helga seguía tan ruda y negada como siempre en cuanto su amor secreto, y aun así tan apasionada como si no hubiese un mañana. Con manos temblorosas abrió el paquete de fotos que Helga le había enviado y soltó un chillido de admiración al ver todos esos arroyos bañados en rayos de oro, esos pastajes enormes con arboles baobabs tan grandes como una casa pequeña, eran algo increíble y quería apreciar el regalo de su amiga por lo cual eligió las que más le gustaron y cerro el pestillo de su puerta con seguro antes de voltear hacia las tres fotos que Helga le dio.

Miro hacia los dos lados (Aun estando sola seguía haciendo eso) y respirando hondo se concentro pegando su mano sobre el papel y….aplanándose y de hecho entrando dentro de la foto, pronto se podía ver el hermoso paisaje con una pequeña Phoebe dando vueltas alrededor y admirando todo infantilmente. Amaba su peculiar habilidad.

¿Cómo había pasado? No lo sabía, ¿Por qué? Tampoco. Pero no podía decir que le desagradase en absoluto lo que ella poseía, el poder moverse entre distintas dimensiones a su voluntad era lo mejor que le había pasado en sus quince años de vida.

Lo descubrió un día que se había quedado prendada de un libro, inmersa y sumergida en la historia no notaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, observando las ilustraciones de su texto y encerrada en una burbuja de concentración que fue rota cuando sintió un empujón de algún cretino lo cual suponía ser un zape, y que de alguna manera la hizo caer dentro de la pagina que estuvo leyendo, pronto Phoebe se vio dibujada de modo similar a lo que veía en las ilustraciones, había pasado a la segunda dimensión.

Fue algo muy raro y ciertamente loco, al principio la asusto y quiso negarlo, pero al ver que no había nada de malo en ello lo encontró muy emocionante, después de todo, el que una chica como ella, molestada por los demás y en cierta forma antisocial obtuviese semejante don parecía un milagro muy irreal, pero estaba sucediendo y fue su pequeño secreto durante un año entero, hasta que ocurrió el accidente.

Ese día fue a leer a la biblioteca en la mesa más alejada de los estudiantes como de costumbre desde que había adquirido su nueva y extraña habilidad, estaba leyendo como una persona normal, sin hacer nada en especial, de vez en cuando introducía solo su dedo para acariciar el cabello de alguno que otro personaje pero nada del otro mundo, como era de suponerse perdió la noción del tiempo y termino por quedarse hasta muy tarde, de hecho era la última alumna que estaba aun en la biblioteca y la señorita Sara (la bibliotecaria) ya estaba cerrando las ventanas y cerrojos internos.

Phoebe fue a acomodar los libros que leyó en un carrito para que alguien más los pusiese en sus estantes el día siguiente, ya iba de regreso cuando noto un enorme libro blanco tirado a medio pasillo, lo cual la hizo suspirar y negar con la cabeza. _Que falta de educación… _Regreso a recogerlo pero justo cuando estaba agachada escucho una voz que la hizo estremecer de miedo y por acto reflejo se escondió entre las páginas del libro para no ser descubierta, lo hizo justo a tiempo pues la persona se acerco al libro un segundo después.

-¡Phoebe se que estas aquí! ¡Sal de una vez!- Los gritos de Helga lograron que Sara la echara del lugar alegando que ya no había nadie y que ya era tarde lo cual despisto a su amiga.

Phoebe suspiro aliviada, la cosa es que se la pasaba tanto tiempo en sus libros utilizando sus habilidades nuevas que dejaba de juntarse con Helga y eso molestaba a la rubia, iba a salir de la pagina e irse a su casa pero sintió como Sara cerraba el libro sin pensarlo murmurando un "Estos niños irrespetuosos" y entonces Phoebe sintió el terror apoderarse de ella.

Intento salir abriendo el libro pero estaba apretada entre dos libros igual de gordos que el blanco, dentro de los estantes. Para colmo el libro en el que estaba era de matemáticas por lo cual su tiempo ahí fue muy aburrido. La encontraron dos días después (luego de reportarla desaparecida) y fue precisamente Helga quien lo hizo, la cual al haber estado preocupada fue a buscar día y noche en la librería hasta que noto el extraño libro blanco vibrando y al abrirlo la dejo caer, entonces Phoebe le dio una explicación.

Le conto su secreto y le pidió que lo mantuviera así como ella mantenía a salvo el factor "mantecado", al inicio Helga se mostro renuente y tuvieron algunos roces pero finalmente lo acepto y le confirmo a la oriental que era la mejor amiga que podías tener, desde ese momento le encubrió todas las veces que pudo con Gerald y sus padres (así como alguna vez Phoebe lo hizo por ella) e hicieron, algunas veces, uso de sus habilidades para obtener beneficios graciosos.

La chica oriental soltó una risita y se decidió a salir de la foto, miro todas las que su amiga le había tomado y decidida tomo un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel mientras humeaba ligeramente.

_"Querida Helga, en estos últimos días…"_

[+]

-¡Hermanita bebe, es hora de levantarse!

-¡Uggh…!

Helga salió de entre las sabanas sintiéndose muy malhumorada. No pudo dormir nada esa noche.

Literalmente sus ojos no se cerraron más que para parpadear, fue anti natural, fue extraño y fue tedioso. Cuando Olga abrió las cortinas abruptamente y dejo entrar una enorme luz solar Helga casi le dio un golpe pero se contuvo parándose del su sitio y estirándose para ir a desayunar. El clima fue agradable esa noche y era agradable en esos momentos por lo cual fuese lo que fuese que fueran a hacer no podía ser tan malo, se volvió hacia Olga que comía delicadamente una arepas al tiempo que le preguntaba algo.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- Helga mastico tres arepas de una mordida, de modo poco femenino Olga la ignoro sonriendo.

-Buena pregunta hermanita bebe. Vamos a dar un paseo en la reserva de Leones que Junju, según el están prácticamente domesticados así que podremos acercarnos, alimentarlos y acariciarlos. ¿No te parece grandioso?

-Genial, iré a bañarme en salsa barbecue.- Comento ella sarcásticamente aunque secretamente la idea de ir a jugar con lindos "gatitos" no sonaba tan mal.

Terminaron de desayunar (Helga comió cuatro veces la cantidad de su hermana) y subieron al Jeep junto a Junju (el guía) para ir hacia la reserva, en el camino Helga tomaba fotos de todo y todos los animales que veía esperando hacer algunas buenas tomas para Phoebe y los que quisieran ver las fotos. Aproximadamente media hora después de haber subido llegaron a una linda reserva y debajo de la sombra de un árbol yacían seis leones y dos cachorros, un único león Macho adulto que descansaba perezosamente antes de su llegada se levanto para verlas con alerta.

El guía se adelanto a ellas explicando que debía acercarse cautelosamente, que no debía hacer movimientos bruscos, que si llevaban comida debían tirarla y que la comida que él les iba a dar para que alimentaran a los leones debían aventarla con cuidado sin la intención de alimentarlos directamente. A Helga eso le pareció muy bien y prontamente estuvo jugando con dos leones adolecentes cuya melena aun no crecía pero que fácilmente eran más grandes que ella, Olga estaba junto a los cachorros muy tranquila y cautelosa.

Pasada media hora Junju las llamo y les entrego a ambas dos enormes filetes de siete Kilos cada uno, para dárselos al grupo con cuidado. Helga al ver la carne e imaginársela cocida empezó a tener hambre por lo cual de dejo de escuchar al guía que seguía diciendo no se que sobre la comida, los siguió de cerca rebuscando entre sus bolsillo hasta encontrar lo que se había traído de América, su salsa Barbecue súper especial para costillas, no sabía si a Junju le parecería gracioso que ella aderezara la carne para los leones pero la rubia estaba segura que un poco de salsa no les molestaría a sus amigos felinos por lo cual abrió la botella y la esparció sobre el filete.

Luego de unos minutos hubo terminado y el filete parecía estar casi cocido, lucia delicioso…. ¿O era su hambre? Helga rio tontamente ante eso esperando en fila detrás de Olga, bien podía probar un pedacito pensó cautelosa, no tenia por que pasarle nada malo, no podía morir por un centímetro de carne razono con lógica por lo cual con su uña escarbo un hoyito de carne llena de salsa y estuvo a punto de hincarle el diente pero un jalón la movió casi tirándola.

-¡Hey que…!

-¡Helga cuidado!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Helga cayó al piso y lo que supo a continuación era que los leones estaba comiendo la carne encima de ella, Junju gritaba algo que Helga no entendía e intentaba moverlos con un palo mientras ella se protegía con las manos para no ser mordida o matada, sintió arañones y una mordida en el brazo y finalmente libertad, lo siguiente que supo era que la dejaban en el suelo lejos de ahí y Olga la abrazaba sobre protectoramente murmurando algo que Helga no entendía.

Estaba claramente aturdida por todo lo que había pasado, tenía un pequeño arañón en la mejilla, otros cuantos en la pierna y dos hoyos llenos de la saliva de los leones que seguramente confundieron su en salseado brazo con carne selecta, reacciono solo cuando Olga le dio dos golpecitos en la mejilla.

-¿Q-Que?

-¡Hermanita bebe nunca vuelvas a asustarme así! ¡Me sentí aterrada, mis padres se habrían devastado! No vuelvas a ser tan irresponsable con las instrucción de Junju por favor.- Helga en su estupor asintió subiéndose el Jeep.

En el camino de regreso Olga le limpio la sangre y salsa Barbecue de la cara con un gesto bastante dramático que en esa ocasión Helga no le reclamo, la había sentido bastante cerca…

Al llegar a la cabaña Junju le curó las heridas junto a un doctor de la aldea y , aunque fue doloroso le exprimieron los dos hoyos que tenía en el brazo de los cuales exudo sangre y saliva, Helga pregunto por qué demonios debían exprimirle tanto y el médico le indico que dejarían de exprimir solo cuando su propia sangre botara sola pues eso denominaba que la herida estaba "limpia", sin embargo Helga no confiaba mucho en la "medicina" de aquella aldea por que en la noche empezó a sentirse acalorada, con lo que podría denominarse fiebre.

-Estúpidos leones…

-¿Dijiste algo hermanita? ¿Necesitas agua? ¿Una cobija más? ¿Comida?- Helga negó con las mejillas encendidas.

-Estoy bien Olga…

-¡Por dios tienes fiebre! Debe ser una infección, oh no llamare a Junju.

-Olga…- No hubo caso, su hermana se fue de ahí dejándola sola. Helga suspiro tocándose el brazo vendado…le ardía muchísimo y el área afectada estaba muy caliente, aunque en esos momentos todo su cuerpo estaba caliente debido a la fiebre, aunque no era solo eso, Helga tenía más cosas raras que la molestaban.

Aparte de estar fatigada sentía un dolor en las encías muy pronunciado y sus manos estaban temblorosas, además no sentía sus dedos del todo, ¿Qué le pasaba? _Malditos animales salvajes… ¡Vamos a África, será emocionante! Si claro, estas deben ser las peores vacaciones de mi vida y solo por que me distraje un poco._

Helga sintió algo húmedo descendiendo hacia sus labios y al tocarse para ver que era con los ojos entrecerrados sintió un escalofrió de incomodidad en su espalda. _Oh no… _Entre sus dedos había sangre que estaba descendiendo de su nariz, algo débil y aturdida intento pararse para ir por un pedazo de tela y cubrir la hemorragia nasal pero cayó al piso sumergiéndose en la inconsciencia con una última oleada de dolor y calor recorriendo su cuerpo antes de cerrar los ojos…

[+]

_¿Qué paso? ¿Estoy muerta? _Helga entre abrió los ojos con dificultad antes de poder abrirlos bien y ver hacia el techo, suspiro descansada. _Parece que no, lo último que recuerdo es… mi nariz. _Helga se toco y encontró aliviada que no había nada malo en ella, suspiro sonriente y se sentó en donde estaba enderezando su espalda, entonces un voz consternada llego a ella.

-¡Despertó, Bob, Olga! ¡Helga esta despierta!

-¿MI-Miriam?- Pregunto Helga confundida cuando los brazos de su despistada madre la rodearon, por un momento pensó que estaba en casa y que todo lo de los leones había sido un sueño pero al ver que seguían en la aldea se confundió aun más.

Miro a quienes había llegado, Bob la miraba con un extraño gesto de exasperada consternación y Miriam seguía balbuceando algo de "Podrían haberte matado" y "Solo tienes trece años" Eso ultimo logro hacerla reaccionar con lo cual Helga separo a Miriam sintiéndose algo incomoda por las atenciones y enarco una ceja.

-Tengo dieciséis, mama.

-¡Oh hermanita bebe que gusto! ¡Por un momento pensé que no despertarías, jamás me habría perdonado a mi misma!- Comenzó Olga a sollozar abrazando toscamente a Helga quien apenas reacciono cuando Miriam se unió al abrazo, ese era uno de esos extraños momentos en los cuales su familia de hecho actuaba como una familia.

-¡Nos diste un susto enorme Helga!- Las voz de Bob, sonaba un poco mas represiva pero al menos eso hizo que Helga no considerara ese momento del todo irreal, aun así retrocedió deshaciendo el abrazo de su madre y hermana para mirarlos extrañada.

-Ok, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Ayer me dormir en esta cabaña sola y amanecen Bob y Miriam a mi lado, ¿Olga?- Pidió Helga una explicación, aunque fue su madre quien contesto por ella.

-Olga nos explico lo que había pasado y nos preocupamos mucho, así que decidimos venir hasta aquí para cuidarte.

-Pe-pero... estoy bien, en serio. Puedo andar y saltar y todo.- Explico Helga mostrándoles, su familia se mostro sorprendida aunque Bob intercedió,

-Pues no lo parecía jovencita, estuviste inconsciente por tres días.

-¡Tres días!- Helga se dejo caer sorprendida, ¿Cómo pudo dormir tanto? Extrañamente no se sentía nada mal, de hecho se sentía mejor de lo que recordaba haberse sentido.

-¡Así es jovencita tres días, tres días! Por eso no quería que vinieran, es la última vez que sales del país sin un adulto, solo podrás salir cuando tengas dieciséis.

-Ya tengo Dieciséis Bob.- Le respondió Helga con un gesto exasperado, Miriam seguía acariciándole la cabeza y confortando a Olga al mismo tiempo.

-Si como sea, iré a pagar los gastos del tour y los boletos para que vallamos a casa, Miriam no dejes que la niña camine.

-Está bien cielo.

-¡Bob, mama! Estoy bien.

No importaba cuantas veces se los dijese insistían en sobre protegerla. Helga incluso llego a preguntarse si de verdad lucio tan mal como para tenerlos tan preocupados, no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta. Solo se limito a recoger sus cosas y esperar a que llegara el camión que los llevaría al aeropuerto mas cercano para que se fueran a casa, aunque a Helga le habían prometido mas tours y se sentía bastante bien debía admitir que la idea de su casa, teléfono, comida e internet no sonaban nada mal. _Hablando de eso…_

-Mama, ¿No tienes comida?- Pregunto Helga despertando a una vacilante Miriam que sonrió al recordar.

-Oh claro que si cielo, trajimos costillas de cerdo y carne asada para que comieras, están en ese toper verde.- Helga le agradeció tomando el enorme toper y encontrándose con la comida aun tibia- Tu padre la calentó hace poco en nuestro desayuno.

-Esta riquísima.- Fue lo único que murmuro Helga entre bocados desgarrando la carne del hueso de las costillas con frenesí, al parecer el haber estado inconsciente tres días también le influyo en el hambre acumulada, Olga entro y la vio bastante sorprendida.

-¿Tenias hambre verdad?

-Muchísima.- Continuo Helga royendo y limpiando los huesos de su primera costilla hasta que los partió en pedacitos pequeños encontrando el interior blando y suave que también comió, luego procedió a las demás costillas. Olga percibió algo impresionada que Helga comía de un modo voraz pero decidió ignóralo mientras tarareaba su canción favorita y guardaba su cosas.

[+]

Cuando Helga despertó entre sus sabanas blancas y rosas que estaban sobre su mullida, civilizada y muy cómoda cama se permitió sonreír al tiempo que se estiraba e iba a lavarse los dientes, habían llegado en la madrugada y más horas de sueño habían hecho maravillas por ella, adormilada se lavo la cara y se dio una ducha que la despertó completamente, luego se cambio con unos shorts cortos de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y converse blancos a juego, eso alejaría el calor de ella. Volvió a estirarse preguntándose si de verdad estuvo enferma.

Bajo las escaleras de tres saltos y llego hasta la cocina por algo de leche, Miriam estaba dormida en la barra y Bob viendo televisión por lo cual podría ir a visitar a Phoebe sin otros contratiempos o regaños, no bien había abierto la puerta apenas cuando se encontró con Phoebe a punto de tocar. Helga se sorprendió pero la emoción de su amiga fue tal, que al lanzarse y abrazarla no tuvo control sobre sí misma y se estampo en su camisa blanca quedando como una especie de imagen pintada a mano muy rara, Helga cerró la puerta tras de sí molesta.

-¡Phoebe no hagas eso! ¿Quieres que alguien te descubra?- La morena se disculpa saliendo de su camisa al tiempo que la abrazaba sollozando.

-¡Lo siento mucho pero escuche de tus padres y debió ser horrible! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¿No sufriste alguna infección? Estar tres días inconsciente no es normal y…

-¡Calma Phoebs estoy bien!- Soltó Helga alegre de ver a su mejor amiga y de que esta se preocupara tanto por ella.

-¿Se-Segura?

-Claro, me siento mejor que nunca…ahora, ¿Que me dices si vamos a jugar un amistoso partido de Foot Ball americano antes de que empiecen las clases mañana?

-Eso suena bien. Te animare como nunca.

Helga asintió, ella sabía que Phoebe no jugaba mas y lo entendía, sin embargo ella aun amaba mucho los deportes y por eso los seguía practicando, mientras caminaban hacia el parque se pusieron al día, Helga le conto a Phoebe con lujo de detalles el accidente con sus amigos felinos ganándose una mirada desaprobadora de parte de la asiática aunque al final la ignoro diciendo que no fue del todo su culpa.

Al llegar al parque la pandilla ya estaba ahí, Helga irremediablemente poso su vista sobre su amado cabeza de balón permitiéndose un momento de ensoñación antes de golpearse y volver a su gesto ceñudo (lo cual causo una risita en Phoebe), los chicos al verla sonrieron y se acercaron.

-¡Helga justo a tiempo nos faltaba otro integrante para poder retar al idiota Wolfgang!- Comento Harold, enorme y alto como casi todos aunque robusto.

-Hola Phoebe, ah hola Helga.- Comento Gerald distraído cuando Phoebe le dio un sutil codazo en las costillas, Helga solo puso sus manos sobre su cadera.

-También me da gusto verte cabeza de cepillo. ¡Bien perdedores que estamos esperando, muevan sus traseros para jugar! Cabeza de balón organiza los movimientos.

-Nos alegra verte Helga.- Contesto Arnold tan sarcástico como ella le contesto a Gerald, el moreno, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Arnold y Helga se juntaron en bola para planear mientras Wolfgang (quien estaba más enorme que nunca) hacia lo mismo con su equipo.

-Bien, dinos que tienes bajo la manga melenudo.

-De acuerdo, una olvidada del 67', Helga tira la pelota hacia la izquierda, Stinky tu atrápala pero quédate cerca de Harold, el deberá tomarla sin que nadie se dé cuenta y tu seguirás corriendo fingiendo que la tienes, si esto funciona pásala a Sid quien fingirá que se la da a Gerald pero en realidad se la va a quedar, llegas al poste y anotas, en caso de que descubran que Harold en realidad tenía el balón, lo que haremos…- Helga dejo de escuchar a medio juego, después de todo ella solo lanzaba, cuando Arnold termino rodo los ojos exasperada.

-¡Cielos de donde te aprendes tantos movimientos y jugadas! Necesitas una novia.- Se mofo ella consiguiendo que los demás se rieran, Helga miro que acaban de llegar Rhonda y las chicas por lo cual tendrían animadoras, rodo los ojos y suspiro.

-Bien la reunión se acabo señoritas, ¡A jugar!

Y entonces comenzó, aun cuando ya no eran los mismos niñitos de antes y todos habían crecido considerablemente Wolfang, Ludvic y sus amigos parecían haber tomado esteroides o vitaminas con agentes musculares por que eran tan robustos como Harold y se imponían en una enorme ventaja, aun así los chicos de primero de prepa sabían defenderse de alguna u otra forma. Helga hizo el conteo y la jugada comenzó.

Aunque Arnold nunca lo dijo casi siempre era de Ley que ella se adelantaba por si alguien requería asistencia y necesitaba que se hiciese una anotación o que ella derribara a algún mastodonte, a pesar de ser más delgada y bajita que casi todos los chicos era alta para su edad y si se lanzaba con la fuerza suficiente podía derribar a un jugador, aunque le costaba…antes podía con mas, era lo malo de que no solo ella si no todos crecieran.

De pronto vio el momento que estuvo esperando llego, Wolfgang se dirigía a taclear al pequeño Sid y el pobre imbécil parecía no notarlo, Helga corrió lo más rápido que pudo, de hecho corrió muy rápido y por suerte llego justo a tiempo para detener a Wolfgang, de un codazo en su costado lo hizo un lado cayéndole encima … sin ninguna dificultad y sintiendo que aplico mas fuerza de la que debía, además creyó escuchar algo, como un "crack" no bien apenas estaba pensando esto cuando los vivas de sus amigos que habían anotado se vieron cortados por un grito, que provenía de Wolfgang.

-¡Aaagh, quítate, quítate!

-¿Wolfang qué demonios….?- Helga comenzó a preguntar sorprendida, casi asustada ante sus gimoteos y el hecho de que cayó tan fácilmente al suelo, estaba jadeando lo cual la hizo pensar que estaba enfermo, sin embargo al notar tres cosas puntiagudas sobre saliendo de su camisa Helga cayó de bruces al suelo anonadada.

-S-Sus, Sus costillas están rotas, ¿Qué demonios te sucede?- Pregunto Ludvic mirando a Helga con algo parecido al miedo y la furia, Helga no podía responder del todo, ella jamás, ni usando toda su fuerza había sido tan…radical a la hora de golpear a alguien sobre todo alguien tan robusto- ¡Llamen una ambulancia! Ven amigo, aguanta un poco…

-¿Helga que sucedió?- Pregunto Arnold levantándola del suelo mientras los demás se acercaban y murmuraban algo que ella no entendía acerca del pobre Wolfgang, Helga miro a Arnold aun sorprendida y en un arrebato de nerviosismo se soltó de su agarre para correr muy lejos de ahí, dejando a un montón de adolecentes confundidos- ¡Helga, Helga!

Arnold la llamo pero fue inútil, la chica se había ido, todos miraron como Wolfgang jadeaba sin poder respirar bien, quizás una de las costillas se le había enterrado en el pulmón, lo asistieron como pudieron y ayudaron en lo que estuvo a su alcance, Phoebe observo la escena preocupada, ¿Qué le había pasado a Helga?

[+]

Jadeando, sudando y corriendo a todo lo que daba Helga huía de la escena del crimen sin poner atención a su alrededor, escucho unos cuantos "Estas bien chica" de la gente que la veía de vez en cuando pararse a respirar de modo ansioso, siguió corriendo esperando estar sola para meditar la situación, estaba asustada por que en todos sus años de bravucona nunca jamás había lastimado tanto a alguien, es mas nunca tuvo la intención de lastimar seriamente a Wolfgang, ella solo lo hizo con el propósito de tirarlo y termino dejándolo agonizando en el suelo.

Eso aterrorizaba a cualquiera y más a ella en particular. _No sería extraño que todos creyeran que lo hice apropósito, crea fama y échate a dormir…pero yo no quise en realidad…_

-¡Cuidado!

Helga escucho el grito y reacciono apenas para poner sus brazos enfrente y detener a un automóvil de arroyarla, bueno, en realidad retrocedió con todo y carro y aunque se lastimo la muñeca siguió corriendo huyendo de las miradas que la criticaban sin necesidad de palabras, finalmente y luego de mucho correr se detuvo en el muelle abandonado de la ciudad, estaba jadeando y se dejo caer al suelo cansada en lo que se estabilizaba su respiración.

Luego de lo que fueron varios minutos miro sus manos con gesto adolorido, estaban raspadas por él en frentón con el coche hacia unos minutos, fue una suerte que le hubiesen gritado por que si no estaría bien muerta en el suelo, suspiro calmándose y vio hacia el horizonte con el sol poniéndose y serenando su ansiedad.

Lo que había pasado fue extraño pero supuso que Wolfgang estaba débil y ella uso demasiada fuerza. _Por favor la vez pasada me lance tres veces más fuerte que eso, a menos que Wolfang este hecho de papel mache debe haber otra explicación. _Helga suspiro molesta, tomo una pequeña piedra que había en el suelo y la lanzo con irritación hacia el agua, lamentablemente lo hizo con más fuerza de la que pensó y termino por hacer un hoyo en un pequeño bote que iba pasando por ahí, la rubia sorprendida y nerviosa fingió que no sabía que estaba pasando, cuando el remador del bote empezó a soltar improperios.

_Era un bote muy viejo de todos modos…no, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? _Helga no suponía entenderlo, era todo muy raro como sacado de una película de Hollywood. Helga suspiro dejándose caer y de pronto una idea loca surgió en su mente, ¿Y si era algo parecido? Antaño ella no habría creído lo que se estaba formando en su mente, pero su amiga Phoebe tenía también habilidades extra humanas muy raras, al inicio Helga debía admitir se había sentido celosa de ello, por que Phoebe parecía ser la única con ese tipo de habilidad.

Aunque ahora ella estaba también teniendo accidentes extraños, ¿No sería eso una señal? Excitada, nerviosa por aquella posibilidad Helga decidió hacerse una prueba, había tenido problemas controlando su fuerza así que pensó eso podría ser, tomo una roca enorme que estaba en el suelo de los lados, intento levantarla con fuerza (ella usualmente no podía con cosas tan grandes) y encontró con un dejo de asombro e incredulidad que podía tomarla cual bola de papel en sus manos, impresionada la cargo con una sola mano y mas eufórica aun empezó a lanzársela de una mano a otra.

La lanzo lo más alto que pudo en el aire y luego la atrapo con las manos sintiéndola tan ligera como un balón, entonces comenzó a reír dándose cuenta de lo que poseía. _¿Soy fuerte? No puedo creerlo, esto es genial, mucho mejor que lo que tiene Phoebe, ¿Debería decírselo? ¿Qué hago? _Un pensamiento curioso anido la cabeza de Helga y se pellizco para ver si eso no era un sueño pero era real, sumergida en un estado de éctasis aventó la roca tras su espalda como si fuese un bolita de papel (la cual hizo un cráter en el lodo) y corrió hacia su casa para acomodar sus ideas.

No le diría a Phoebe en ese momento, se lo diría al día siguiente cuando las cosas se tranquilizasen, volteo corriendo con euforia en una esquina y sintió como chocaba con alguien, la colisión los hizo caer al piso a ambos, Helga se aturdió un poco por el golpe pero fue traída a la realidad por la voz de su amado.

-¿Helga? ¿Estás bien?- Arnold estaba confundido, no había esperado encontrarse a Helga después de la huida tan extraña que hizo en el juego, la ayudo a levantarse preguntándose si tenía algo y se sorprendió al escucharla responder.

-¿Qué si estoy bien, que si estoy bien? ¡Estoy espectacular! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Le respondió ella radiantemente, estaba demasiado emocionada como para fingir su papel de abusona, sea como fuere esta reacción sorprendió a Arnold.

-Ah bueno…como que le rompiste las costillas a Wolfgang allá atrás y saliste huyendo cuando te pregunte que te había pasado.

-Oh, eso. Cierto, tengo que comprarle un ramo de disculpas al grandulón, bueno ya es tarde, ¡Chao Arnold!- Se despidió Helga yendo a su casa de salto en salto mientras un anonadado Arnold la miraba dar vuelta a la esquina. _¿Acaso dijo comprarle un ramo de flores a Wolfgang?_

Subió los hombros y entro a su casa dejando salir a todos los animales en el proceso, luego de haber saludado a sus abuelos se introdujo en su habitación, se cambio por una muda mas cómoda y prendió su computador para buscar información sobre técnicas de masajes orientales, resultaba que sus abuelos estaban algo adoloridos esos últimos días y Arnold deseaba hacerlos sentir mejor por lo cual busco videos que le ayudaran a aumentar el confort de sus mentores, mientras buscaba una llamada entro a su celular, una llamada que lo hizo sonreír mientras ponía el altavoz.

_-Hola Lila._

_-Hola Arnold, ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien gracias, estoy haciendo una…investigación. ¿Fuiste a ver el partido de la tarde?_-Arnold tecleo algunas cosas y dio enter buscando videos y mas videos.

_-Por supuesto, aunque bueno…se torno algo, muy peligroso, ¿No crees?_-Por un momento el adolecente con cabeza de balón no entendió a que se refería su amiga, hasta que el recuerdo de Helga le ilumino.

_-Oh, te refieres a Helga._

_-Sí, la verdad es que me preocupe mucho cuando la vi irse corriendo de esa forma. Al parecer no esperaba haber herido de gravedad a Wolfgang, por cierto… ¿Cómo estará?_

_-Bien, sigue en el hospital, creo. Tenía tres costillas rotas y un pulmón herido, la verdad es que la tacleada de Helga fue un tanto… radical._

_-Si no se lo que le paso, me dio un poco de miedo por qué…bueno ella siempre ha sido algo, ruda.- _Arnold enarco una ceja poniéndole play al video y mirando sin pestañear las técnicas al tiempo que contestaba.

_-Vamos, se que Helga no lo hizo a propósito, puede parecer ruda en el exterior pero en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo es buena chica… supongo._

_-¡Ay Arnold! Siempre tan amable….bueno se está haciendo tarde, solo quería saber cómo habían quedado las cosas. Nos vemos mañana._

_-Adiós Lila._

Arnold colgó y continuo viendo los videos, una vez que hubo terminado cerro la pagina y suspiro reflexionando lo que había sucedido en la tarde. Ciertamente lo que le había pasado a Wolfang fue muy sorpresivo y Helga se estaba comportando de manera extraña, solo esperaba que el accidente no generara mas burlas o problemas para la rubia en su primer día de Preparatoria…

* * *

Bueno ahi lo teneis, disfruten si quieren :)


End file.
